mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies of the Mega Man Universe
Enemies of the Mega Man Universe Adhering Suzy Also known as Octopus Battery, the Adhering Suzy is a adhering barricade robot that goes back and forth from the same location. It appeared in Cut Man's, Bomb Man's and Ice Man's stages, as well as the second and third stages in Dr. Wily's castle in Mega Man 1. It appears in Castle Cutman and Megatropolis. Big Eye Big Eyes are large robots from the Mega Man series, in which they appeared as mini bosses in several levels. Big Eyes appear as large cyclopean robots that bounce on a single foot. Each Big Eye is a different color. In Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, Big Eyes appear in Castle Cutman and Gutsman Quarry as mini bosses. They can be defeated by picking up vegetables in Castle Cutman or Mushroom Blocks in Gutsman Quarry. They are also vulnerable to the Mega Buster. The Big Eyes are blue in Gutsman Quarry and red in Castle Cutman. Blaster These cannons appear in the World of 20XX-210X's first areas and fire four shots in different angles, always going downward. They are also called "beaks" because of the two-piece shield they use to protect their turrets. The player should try to destroy them with any weapon when they open their defenses to fire. Bunby heli These propelling nuisances appear in some of the early stages of the World of 20XX-210X. Once used as reconnaissance robots, they now dive at any intruder they come across. Weapons or a suit that grants firepower is the most effective way to take them out. Changkey These small robots which are only 0.3 meters long in diameter appear in many Mega Man games where there happens to be combustion involved. Changkeys use phosphorous fumes to cover themselves in flame, making them appear larger than they are. They attack in a vast variety of ways thorough the series, nonetheless the best strategy is usually just to avoid them whenever possible. Crabbot Crabbots are easily-defeatable enemies found in Fort Bubbleman. They seem to be robotic crabs, although some say that they are snails. Crabbots simply walk back and forth, and can be defeated by a simple stomp. Once defeated, similarly to Koopas, they leave their shells behind for the Coalition to use against other enemies. Friender Frienders AKA Hot Dogs, are large, wolf-like robots stationed in Woodman Forest and Wily Citadel 2. These blue guard wolves were originally created to protect forests, but since the fire extinguishing liquid has been removed from its tail they know no better than spewing rising flames from its maw. In Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, the Friender guards passages, breathing fire at the Coalition. Kamadoma The initial model of a cricket robot, Kamadoma resemble blue screws with legs. They attack by hopping and can be easily defeated in a variety of ways; even rapid fire weapons can take them in one shot, but one should still be wary of their erratic hopping. Killer bomb These angry Bullet Bill fashioned missiles fly across the screen repeatedly in a wavering motion. They explode upon contact or when attacked. The explosion is so immense it can hurt the character. M-445 M-445s are jellyfish-like robots that appear underwater, specifically in Fort Bubbleman. M-445s are modified versions of the guardians of Dr. Wily's fortress during his first conquest, and as such, are fairly easy to destroy. They look remarkably similar to Metroids. Mambu These nut look-like sentries were created to defend bases from aircrafts and other enemies. They are protected with an impenetrable shell and open just to fire 8 simultaneous radial shots in an explosion-like fashion. They are particularly dangerous when they appear in areas with spikes or bottomless pits if the player character suffers a collision push from its shots. Metall A Metall, Met, Mettaur or Hardhat is a small, hard-hat shaped robot which was likely used originally for some construction job. Dr. Wily reprogrammed them and all of their posterior versions, these robots became quite popular and may have made been favorited by the doctor too, since they have made dozens of appearances in dozens of ways. The only consistent about these little robots are their invincible hard hats, which they hide under, and the way they always shoot three bullets at once. In Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, the little guys can be picked up and used as guns! Pickelman Humanoid robots with Metalls for heads, they resemble construction workers and were originally built to be used as such. Dr. Wily however, modified them to throw their infinite amount of pickaxes at his enemies instead. They also use a shield that protects them from most gunfire. Robbit One of two robots created for forest surveillance. Robbits are rabbit-like robots that appear in Woodman Forest, they hop twice and fire carrot-like missiles. While they take a few hits to beat, they can be defeated by many means such as stomps and gunfire. Super cutter Also called Clippers, these scissor-like robots appear in Cut Man`s stage, they are shot out of machines right at the coalition. Defeating them is not recommended since they can't be jump on, take a lot of hits and they are launched continously, it is best to just run across the barrage. It is said to have been built with the same material as Cut Man's blade. Sniper Joe The first model of what would be a recurring enemy of the Megaman series and, as such, appears in the World of 20XX-210X .These humanoid green robots were originally created to serve people as security guards, they are equipped with a blaster and a shield. These enemies take quite some time to destroy since they only lower their shields whenever they jump or fire energy shots. This model does a fine job as a guard since it chases the intruders that try to outrun it. In Mushroom Kingdom Fusion however, it only jumps whenever the intruder does so to prevent it from getting further and him from getting stomped on. The best bet to take it down is to have patience and fire at it whenever possible. Category:Enemy List